


Glaurung

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [11]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The dragon speaks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October Challenge: Glaurung

I am the Worm of Morgoth! 

All in my path shall bow before me. 

Or die! 

I am the first minion of Morgoth and the most horrible! Death and pain follow me. Anguish and confusion are my weapons. None can escape my wrath! 

Flee! I shall destroy you all! 

None who come after me are as horrible by half. I am he who the mold is made from. All others are but a pale imitation of my own true terror. There is no victory in my death. Those who would kill me suffer more than I shall. 

I am death!


End file.
